


I prefer to try to get better with you than to try to get better on my own

by DearLittleRobin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 13:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15220244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearLittleRobin/pseuds/DearLittleRobin
Summary: It's been a month.1 month, 2 days and 23 minutes to be exact.(Maybe he should stop counting like that, Lance thinks to himself, it makes it look like he hasn't really moved on)(Well, he thinks to himself again, he really hasn't)





	I prefer to try to get better with you than to try to get better on my own

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know honestly

It's been a month.

1 month, 2 days and 23 minutes to be exact. 

(Maybe he should stop counting like that, Lance thinks to himself, it makes it look like he hasn't really moved on) 

(Well, he thinks to himself again, he really hasn't) 

It was a series of things (none of which warned Lance of what Keith called the inevitable outcome), a series of what were previously called stupid arguments about stupid things and resolved with some good kisses and on some occasions some good sex. (Never apologies, though, they never apologized to each other). 

Did Keith not know Lance loved him? 

Or was it that Lance's love just wasn't enough?

Lance could apologize. He would if Keith gave him the chance.  He could do more than apologize honestly, he could throw himself at Keith's feet, beg for forgiveness and promise him to do better. 

(Is that a bad thing? Should he be worried about how ready he is to make himself that vulnerable for someone who broke his heart?)

(Isn't that just love though?)

"We're breaking each other apart, Lance" was what Keith said to him.

Maybe he was right. Maybe their relationship was not meant to be.

But Lance loved Keith so much. He still does.

"I want you back" Lance says to the empty space in his (their) bed. 

No one answers.

The sheets should be changed, but Lance can't bring himself to do it. Keith had slept there, he couldn't loose that.

"I want you back" Lance says again and this time the words are followed by a sob.

So pathetic, really. Keith would be disgusted.

(Lance wouldn't care though, as long as Keith was actually there) 

The phone rings. Lance ignores it. He talked to Hunk yesterday, assured his friend everything was fine. He doesn't  need to pick up the phone every god damn time.

Then the it's the doorbell and now it is weird.  
Lance plans on ignoring it, but whoever is at the door just keeps pressing it.

Lance can't answer the door with red teary eyes. What if it is one of his friends? They think he's over it. They can't know he isn't. They'll try to help, they'll try to make him move on.

Lance doesn't want to move on.

(If he can't have Keith he'll wrap himself around the memory him.)

Doorbell.

Lance gets up, cleans his eyes and takes the first sad book he manages to see in the bookshelf of his room. The book is in Spanish, whoever is there won't understand. They won't be able to call him out on his lie. 

"This book is so sad that I can't help buy cry a bit" Lance mumbles to himself.

He walks.

Doorbell.

He opens the door.

The book falls.

"Hey, Lance" 

It's Keith.

He looks good (he always looks good), but also sad (why is he sad?)

"...What?" Lance whispers. 

"I prefer to try to get better with you than to try to get better on my own" Keith answers.

And for the first time in 1 month, 2 days and now 36 minutes, Lance smiles.


End file.
